If You Really New Me
by stelenaendgame
Summary: Katherina is a young, innocent girl. She starts to exposed to the truth in the world. It starts ruining her life. It always gives her life new hope. She starts to become something she never imagined. Its Katherine story from 1473 to present day. Its all about Katherine.


"I was born June 5, 1973. I have grown up in a very civilized town. I have a family that loves me. I am 17 years old right now. I'm looking for husband or more like my father is for me. I hope he finds one soon. I'm getting kind of lonely. " Katherina writes in her new diary. She hears a noise as she sits alone in the garden. She hears it coming from the woods. She puts her journal down and starts for the woods. She slowly starts walking in. She hears the noise again and turns to it. About four trees down she notices blood on the tree. She runs in her dress to see more. She notices the blood is fresh. She reaches out and touches it. She brings it to her nose to smell. "Blood smells terrible. I would hate to have to drink this." Katherina says as she goes farther in the woods. She walks a couple more yards. She stumps upon something. She looks down to see a hand. Her eyes move up and she sees the whole body. She notices the bite marks in the neck. The little drops of blood dropping from the neck. She starts to scream. When a hand grabs her mouth. "Don't scream." Says the voice of the hand on her face. It's a man. He turns Katherina to face him. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He is amazed by Katherina's beauty. Her long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looks so familiar to him. Katherina opens her mouth and speaks slowly, "Who are you?" He reaches out and touches her face. "So innocent. You have been exposed to reality." He tells her. He takes a breathe. "I'm Elijah." Katherina takes a breathe scared of what he might do to her. "Too bad you can't remember any of this, beautiful." Elijah says and cups her face in his. He stares into her eyes and says, "You will not remember meeting me. You will not remember finding the body or the blood. You will not know why your in the woods. You will go back to your garden." With that Elijah leaves Katherina standing alone in the woods. She looks around her confused. "How did I get here? Why am I here?" Katherina asks herself looking around. "I'm just gonna go home." She picks up her dress and walks back to her garden. She picks up her journal and finishes writing as if nothing happened.

The next day Katherina is going through her daily routine. She helps her mother take care of her siblings and fills in on the town's gossip. When he father comes home. "Katherina, I have great news." Katherina's father tells her. "What is it father?" asks Katherina "I have found you a husband. You will meet him tomorrow at the ball. He dressed in your best ballgown. We will talk more about the proper way to act around the gentleman." Her father tells her. "Yes father." Katherina says as she curtsies to her father. He leaves the room and Katherina goes to her bedroom. She looks in her dresser for her best ballgown. She calls for her servant to help her dress. "Is this my best?" Katherina asks her servant. "I do think so Miss Katherina." her servant replies. Katherina smiles and takes off the dress. She goes to bed ready for the ball tomorrow.

She walks into the mansion in her best ballgown ready to meet her future husband. Her father greets her at the door. "This way darling." He says as he leads her to the ballroom. He brings her to a gentleman in a suit. He turns to face her. "You must be Katherina." The man says as he reaches out to kiss her hand. She curtsies for him. He smiles back at her. "I am Alexander." he tells her. She smiles back. He is about in his early 30s. He is tall and had dark green eyes. He could seduce any woman with one word. He motions towards the dance floor. "May I have this dance?" he asks her. "You may." Katherina replies accepting his hand. They start to dance in the middle of the floor.

Elijah stares at the couple. He is still captivated by Katherina's beauty. But what scares him most is her similarity to his first love Tatiana. He notices the way she moves with such grace. He can see the love in her eyes from the distance between. "Klaus doesn't need to know about her. Not now." Elijah tells himself.

The dance stops. Alexander and Katherina return to Katherina's father. "May I speak to you in private?" He asks Alexander. "Of course sir." Alexander says. They leave Katherina alone.

She feels eyes staring at her. She looks over to where they were but no one is there. She moves closer to the room. She opens the door. There stands a man in front of a fire. He knows she has entered the room. "Its not safe for you to be here." The man says. "Why is that?" Katherina asks moving closer to him. "I only bring evil wherever I go." The man replies still looking at the fire. "A little danger is never bad." Katherina says. He turns to face her. Her beauty captives him. He is lost in her chocolate brown eyes. He moves closer to her. "You don't this kind of danger." He says three inches from her face. "Try me." Katherina says moving even closer to him. There lips are millimeters away. "I'm not who you think I am." The man says. "I don't care." Katherina says moving even closer to him. He moves a little closer causing there lips to touch. The feeling feels both of them with joy. The kiss gets stronger. He grabs her body and throws it up against a wall. His strength is released on her. He backs up realizes what he did. "I'm sorry." He tells her. She stares at him scared to death. He runs to her and grabs her face. "You will not remember me as the man you kissed." He tells. Its all he can get out before he hears a noise. He lets go of her face and starts to leaves the room. The servant walks in the room. He grabs him and stares into his eyes. "You are the one who kissed Katherina. You are the one who fell in love with her." He lets go him and leaves.


End file.
